My Heero!
by Dinc
Summary: Relina has too much to drink before a paraide. Heero is in a bad mood. Wu-fei faints. And Trowa and Quatre are panicing. All the while Duo is laughing. Know why? Read and find out! Warning: Some OOC and a lot of silly humor. Enjoy!


My Hero  
Jay-chan  
  
Ok everyone. I listened to this song from Dance Dance Revolution (which is very  
fast and up-beat, kinda like Barbie Girl by Aqua. I highly recommend you download before  
reading this fic. IT'S WORTH IT!) called 'Hero' by Miss Papaya and Tuppo & Hellmaster  
(My friends) made me picture a scene with the Gundam pilots and Relina and I couldn't  
stop laughing, so I decided to turn it into a Song-Fic. The characters may be a bit OOC,  
but this is all for fun, so don't be too harsh, k? Thanks! Hope you like it! Remember, it IS  
my first song-fic! BTW, be sure to read the lyrics, it makes it all the better.  
  
__________   
  
Peace had once again been restored amongst the colonies and the people of the  
earth were throwing a large parade in honor of Relina Peacecraft and the Gundam Pilots.  
There were many floats with flowers and lots of colors; however, the Gundam pilots didn't  
ride on a float, they were asked to walk behind Relina's float in their Gundam suits. Heero  
hadn't planned on going, but Duo talked him into it.  
  
Relina's float glided slowly down the main street as she waved politely to the people  
around her. The float was covered with dozens of cherry blossoms and had a large  
formation in the center of the float that was covered by a large brown tarp.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Do you know what the thing is?" Duo asked from the cockpit of his  
Gundam.  
  
"No," Heero answered shortly.  
  
"Gee, you're a lot of help..." Duo grumbled.  
  
"What do you expect? He knows as much as we do," replied Trowa.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre agreed.  
  
"Feh, stupid weaklings..." Wu-fei mumbled while looked out at the cheering people  
on the streets. "...Can't fight their own battles, so they worship others who will fight the  
war for them. Weaklings!"  
  
"Oh, so you want them all to train and turn out like you?" Duo asked sarcastically.  
  
"And why shouldn't they!? I'm strong!"   
  
Quatre shuddered. "That's a scary thought..." Duo muttered. Trowa remained  
silent.  
  
"I heard that, Maxwell!" Duo snickered.  
  
"Stop bickering," Heero's voice came though one of the monitors again. "We're at  
the center of the city and it looks like Relina is ready to give her speech."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe we can find out what's under that tarp!" Duo laughed.   
  
Relina stood up tall and turned to the large group of people around her. She picked  
up a piece of paper from where she was previously sitting and looked nervously at the tarp  
and the Gundams before letting a small hiccup escape her lips.  
  
"Hello, people of earth. I am very happy to be here during this time of great  
celebration and I do have a small speech prepared; however, I also have a small surprise  
for afterwards..." Duo tuned out the rest of Relina's speech when he say how...unfocused  
she looked.  
  
"Hey Wu-Fei, you don't think that small celebration party we had this morning with  
Relina is going to effect her presentation, do ya?" Duo asked cautiously.  
  
"What do ya mean? Relina is strong, a few drinks in the morning won't kill her,"  
Wu-Fei replied proudly.  
  
"Well, I don't think those few dozen beers would be counted as a FEW drinks..."  
Duo looked down at the girl on the float below.  
  
"She looked fine when we left, why does it both you now, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know...It's just..." Duo mumbled.  
  
"Drinking can have certain side effects that tend to appear later in the day,"  
Trowa informed Quatre.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense." Quatre replied. Then it hit him, "Uh-oh..."  
  
Relina had finished her speech by then and was reaching for the brown tarp;  
however, before she pulled it off she moved her hand to signal the small band that was  
directly in front of her. They began to play a very up beat tune that caught all of the  
Gundam's attention. Then Relina did something no one thought she would ever do...She sang.  
  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my Hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Ohhhh..  
  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my Hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Wahh Wa Wa ahh...Hero  
  
Relina pulled the tarp away from the figure on her float in one tug and reviled a  
large statue figure of Heero made up of flowers. ll the Gundam's jaws dropped and Relina  
continued to sing.  
  
"Uh...I think those drinks are effecting her presentation..."  
  
In the middle of the night,  
My Hero comes to Rescue...  
He's so fine, I'm going to make him mine  
He's sincere, I know his heart is beating  
Just for me, only for me...  
  
Duo watched as Relina started to skip around the floral statue of Heero and finally  
couldn't hold it back any longer. It started out softly, but before long Duo burst into a fit  
of laughter. Hero looked disturbingly calm, Trowa's mouth was closed, but his eyes were a  
big as his head and Quatre looked like he'd seen a ghost. Wu-Fei simply fainted and he and  
his Gundam fell to the ground with an earth-shaking 'thud.'  
  
But at the break of dawn he is gone.  
The wind has carried him away.  
And like a comet on the sky   
he will return someday.  
  
The citizens stood in their places with complete shock written all over their faces  
as Relina repeatedly danced around the figure of Heero. At sometime she had gotten her  
hands on a basket of rose and cherry blossom petals and started scattering them about  
the statue.   
  
You're my Hero, I love you,  
and though I want to know is if you love me too.  
You're my Hero, I like you.  
Oh won't you take me away and make my dreams come true?  
  
Relina got a very drunken/seductive look on her face as she sang the last line of  
the latest phrase and gave Gundam 001 a suggestive wink before she tripped over her own  
feet and landing on her face. Duo finally couldn't stand it any more, he was now laughing so  
hard he had tears running down his cheeks, and he lost control of his Gundam and they  
both fell to the ground. However, none of this stopped Relina from continuing her song.  
She quickly picked herself up off the ground and started to sing her next verse, ignoring  
the growing red welt on her face.  
  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Ohhhh..  
  
Heero finally snapped. Slowly the arm of his Gundam moved to reach over his  
shoulder and pulled out his lazier cannon. He stated to lower it just as slowly as he  
reached for it and aimed it at the float with his floral statue on it, his face was still void  
of all emotion. Trowa noticed Heero's slow movements and quickly moved to wrestle the  
VERY LARGE gun away from the trigger happy Gundam pilot, Quatre was soon to join in.  
Relina was oblivious to all of this.  
  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
  
Relina continued to dance as three huge Gundams wrestled over a VERY BIG gun  
only three feet away from her. By this time the citizens of the local city were screaming  
and running for their lives. Duo was still laughing so hard that is hurt and in the near  
background Duo's Gundam could be seen rolling back-and-forth, all the while making funny  
computer noises as the nearby buildings were being demolished.  
  
He's my lover out of sight   
and he will come to save me love for me is real  
I suppose he hear me prayin'  
Don't let go, Never let go...  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WAS YOUR LOVER!!!!" Heero screamed from inside his Gundam,  
he continued to fight for his gun.  
  
"Heero, We're supposed to PROTECT Relina-sama!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
"Get out of my way!"   
  
"Duo, stop laughing and help us!" Trowa yelled. Duo stopped laughing for a moment  
and looked up from where his Gundam laid spiraled on the ground. He was silent for a  
moment and caught a glimpse of how the three looked. Quatre's Gundam was holding onto  
the beam cannon as if his life depended on it and Trowa's Gundam had Hero's Gundam in  
somewhat of a headlock. Then Duo looked down at Relina who was still smiling like an idiot  
and started laughing all over again.  
  
But at the break of dawn he is gone.  
The wind has carried him away.  
And like a comet on the sky   
he will return someday.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! You're the one who is going to disappear, and you're not  
going to f*cking return, either!" Heero continued to deal threats...  
  
"I'm losing my grip, Trowa!" Quatre began to panic.  
  
"Don't let go!" Trowa couldn't hold on much longer either. "DUO, GET YOU ASS  
OVER HERE!"  
  
You are my hero, I love you,  
and though I want to know is if you love me too.  
You are my hero, I like you.  
Oh won't you take me away and make my dreams come true?  
  
Hero ripped his gun away from the other two Gundams and pushed them away  
before he took aim again at the floral display of himself.   
  
"I will destroy the enemy..." Hero mumbled to himself. "...And the enemy is whoever  
tries to kill me..." Hero started to charge up the beam cannon and put pressure on the  
trigger. "...This is close enough." Heero pulled back completely on the trigger and watched  
in slow motion as the lazier blast flew towards the float. Relina looked up at that time and  
she came back to reality...  
  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Ohh...AHHHH!!!!!  
  
...A little too late. There was a large explosion and the War began again. All the  
while, Duo made lots of money off the recorded copies of the parade.  
  
__________  
  
OK, I know that was really stupid, but it's close to midnight and I had almost no  
sleep last night. I'm sorry, but I had to write it. I don't care if you give me bad C&C, but I  
had to write it, because I promised Tuppo, and because it made me laugh too hard, so  
that's why. I had A LOT of fun writing it though! LOL! Ja! 


End file.
